ABC (Australian TV channel)
For the NSW ABC station, see ABN '' :''For the Victorian ABC station, see ABV '' :''For the Queensland(ish) ABC station, see ABQ '' :''For the South Australian ABC station, see ABS '' :''For the Western Australian ABC station, see ABW '' :''For the Tasmanian ABC station, see ABT :For the Canberra(ish) ABC station, see ABC :For the NT ABC station, see ABD ABC National Television 1956–1963 ABC 1955.svg ABC TV.png Abctv1958.png The channel's first television broadcast was inaugurated by prime minister Robert Menzies on 5 November at the Gore Hill studios in Sydney, followed two weeks later by transmission in Melbourne. ABC TV (first era) 1961–1965 This logo was used as an alternate logo until 1965. 1963–1974 In the early years, ABC-TV had been using Lissajous curves with its initials, ABC-TV, inside it as fillers in-between programmes. A staff competition was conducted on 1 July 1963 to create a new logo for use on television, stationery, publications, microphone badges and ABC vehicles. The ABC logo featured on idents and promos was modified in 1996 to a similar design to that seen in 1963 on the first design. The logo was hand drawn by persons featured in the promos and idents. 1974–2002 To celebrate the introduction of colour television on 1 March 1975, on 8 November 1974 the ABC logo was modified to a thickened version. The logo was also changed to a crossover design. To celebrate the Australian Bicentenary, on Australia Day in 1988, the ID's were updated. The original set of ID's were titled "Natural Textures of Australia", with a following called "Man Made Textures of Australia". 2001 (planned) In 2001, ABC TV's logo was again modified, but this time to a giant 3D silver design which turns from a giant silver ring morphs into the logo. The logo was also radically modified to lose the crossover design. 2002–2008 In 2002, to celebrate 70 years of the Australian Broadcasting Corporation, ABC TV's logo changed back to the crossover design, however it still kept the 3D silver design. The channel's ID's featured elements – fire, leaf and ice, the silver ring that morphs into the ABC logo, and the slogan "Everyone's ABC". These ID's were also carried to ABC Asia Pacific until 2006. ABC1 2008–2011 On 8 February 2008, the channel was renamed as ABC1 with its logo (adopting a blue colour theme) updated concurrently with ABC2 (in a yellow theme). In addition to this, the slogan There's more to Television was rebadged to It begins with 1. After concerns in some sections of the media that the 43-year-old Lissajous curve logo was to disappear completely, ABC management reaffirmed that it would remain in use by the corporation. 2011–2014 ABC1 (2011) (Print).svg|Print variant On 6 February 2011, 3 months before ABC2's rebrand, the channel was rebranded with new ID's and a new on-air logo, with a new slogan "Think Entertainment". The aim of the rebrand was to communicate that ABC1 isn't only a source of news and current affairs, but also a channel for entertainment. ABC TV (second era) 2014–present On 20 July 2014, ABC1 changed its name back to ABC TV with a refreshed on-air presentation. The logo also changed back to the 1974 Lissajous curve, with lightly gradiated areas around the overlap junctures, simulating a shadow. The change was accompanied with a new slogan: ''#ourABC. ''The slogan then changed again on 31 December 2017 to "Yours", as the ABC was undergoing a broadcaster-wide rebrand. Category:Television channels in Australia Category:ABC (Australia) Category:1956 Category:1965 Category:2007 Category:2014 Category:Australia Category:Sydney, New South Wales Category:Melbourne, Victoria Category:Canberra, Australian Capital Territory Category:Brisbane, Queensland Category:Flagship television channels Category:Adelaide, South Australia Category:Perth, Western Australia Category:Darwin, Northern Territory Category:New South Wales Category:Victoria Category:Queensland Category:Gold Coast, Queensland Category:Tasmania Category:Hobart, Tasmania Category:ABC TV Category:Television stations broadcasting on channel 2 Category:Commercial-free television networks